The mechanism generally relates to electrically-actuated valve systems and, more particularly, to electrically-actuated valve systems having a fail safe feature.
Electrically-actuated valves may be used to control and meter the flow of a fluid (e.g., a gas or liquid). In some circumstances, these electrically-actuated valves include fail safe systems as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,572,076, 6,431,317, 6,276,664, 5,915,668, 4,289,038, RE30,135, 4,113,063, and 4,090,589.